<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Art - Narek by colossus_simp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342280">True Art - Narek</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/colossus_simp/pseuds/colossus_simp'>colossus_simp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Picard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Enemies to lovers kind of, Enthusiastic Consent, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, male reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/colossus_simp/pseuds/colossus_simp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Narek is definitely annoying, the reader still finds it in him to fuck him roughly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Narek/Male Reader, Narek/Reader, Narek/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>True Art - Narek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just being in his presence was grating on my mood. The pretentious way he glided around the room, looming over me while I worked with his face full of judgement. Nonetheless, my hands remained steady as I carefully removed the bits of metal. It became more difficult to keep that steadiness when I noticed the way he was ogling Soji as she worked.</p><p>All my superiors had told me was that Narek's word was law. Still, he looked like little more than a lovesick puppy around her. It might have been harder for an untrained eye to see, but years of training in psychology had forced my hand in the matter.</p><p>"Sir, please take a step back. You are too close to the subject." My attempts to keep him from contaminating the space seemed to fall on deaf ears. I had to bite my tongue before I said something disrespectful enough to get me fired on the spot.</p><p>"What's the purpose of that part?" His hand hovered dangerously close to the opening in the patient. Even moving him away was too risky for me to try.</p><p>"It functions as an assistant in visual processing, allowing the subject to see in near pitch black scenarios." I tried to remain calm, even when he was so close to putting the subject in serious danger. However, my answer seemed to satisfy him enough for his hand to retract and rest on his lower lip.</p><p>Nearly an hour of near misses later, Soji and I had finished our work for the day. My expectation was that the lover boy would follow his dearest seemed to be wildly incorrect. I had walked only a meter from the parting couple before Narek caught up to me.</p><p>"I need to talk to you about Soji." His words instantly piqued my interest, so I stopped in my tracks. "Somewhere more private." He clarified with a quirk of his eyebrow. All I could manage was a nod before I kept walking to my room. His arm brushed mine continually as we walked.</p><p>The door slid open and the hydraulics inside hissed as we entered my room. It was decorated in my art works and my cheeks blushed at the thought he would look too intently at them. 'Anatomy drawings' would be a generous way to describe them, although they served a similar purpose to that.</p><p>"Is there anything specific I can tell you?" I asked the man as he paraded around my room. He examined one of the tablets on my desk, most of the stuff on it was for work so I wasn't horribly worried, yet.</p><p>"How long have you known Soji?" His eyes never left the screen as he spoke. Watching him look at things I considered to be private made me want to scream in his face. But, the fear of angering a superior kept me in place.</p><p>"Only a week. We were assigned to work with each other." My fingers fidgeted with my shirt while his flipped through the tablet he held. Insults bubbled in the back of my throat.</p><p>"Interesting drawing." His cocky smile placed fear in my gut as he turned the tablet for me to see. Two naked men embraced in a rather intimate position on the screen. My eyes fell to the floor and I refused to look when he laughed at me. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. You're a decent artist." Finally, I heard him place the tablet down. His coat trailed behind him slightly as he approached me. A hand tilted my face upwards.</p><p>"Do you have more questions?" My vulnerable spot, socially and physically, made Narek seem all the more threatening. Searching for any mal intent, his eyes scanned every freckle of color in mine closely. His hand dropped from my chin and I felt I could breathe again.</p><p>"Only one. Would you draw me?" He brought his face dangerously close to mine. I audibly gulped down my anxieties.</p><p>"Is this an order or a request?" Returning his hand to my face, he got a millimeter closer.</p><p>"Whichever makes you feel better." Hot breath on me, my knees were growing weak. He didn't wait for a signal to start stripping himself. Logical thoughts returning a bit, I grabbed the tablet I used for my drawing.</p><p>Watching his nude form crawl onto my bed made the space in my uniform slightly smaller. The chair squeaked on my floor as I pulled it into a position where I could see him properly. Narek spread himself out in a way that could only be described as luxurious.</p><p>"Computer, play my classical Romulan mix." Low and sultry music poured out of the room's speakers at his command. My hand started to sketch his rough outline before he changed it to pump himself up. His eyes devoured me as I tried to stay focused on my task. Only a few moments of actual work managed to happen before Narek grew impatient enough to walk over where I was sitting.</p><p>"If you keep moving I can't draw you." I half joked. Legs wrapped around me and I grunted at the contact on my lap. My tablet was plucked from my hand and placed on the table behind me.</p><p>"It can wait." He almost growled in my ear. Something poked my stomach and I felt suddenly convinced. My arms supported him as I lead us to a softer surface.</p><p>"Who do you want to be in charge here?" My voice came from the fabric of my shirt as I lifted it. He didn't respond until I was fully unclothed.</p><p>"You." His legs spread open to reveal just how excited he was. Pushing him down on the bed, I had my hands rub his chest and arms. Narek's eyes fluttered shut and he sunk into the bed. Moans escaped his mouth as my hands wandered lower and lower.</p><p>I massaged his most intimate parts before bringing my mouth to his tip. Every time eye contact happened, he got harder in my hands. Looking him deep in the eyes, my mouth engulfed him completely. He seemed to both melt and tense at the same instant.</p><p>Bobbing my head up and down caused him to grip the sheets he was laying on top of. His legs pressed against my arms, but I kept the pace within my control. It only took a few minutes until I could see he was on the edge, panting and bucking against me. I pulled off and looked at him with a newly confident smile. Saliva dripped down my chin as I spoke.</p><p>"Promise to behave in the lab from now on." This was not just a request, and it caused him to pout at me slightly. I crawled so that our faces were an inch away. "Promise me." Not waiting for a response, my tongue attacked his jaw and neck.</p><p>"Fine." He gasped when my teeth bit into his supple neck. "I promise." I retreated to my original spot and got back to work.</p><p>It only took a few seconds until he was filling my cheeks. I kept the liquid in my mouth as I returned above his face. My thumb pulled down gently on his chin and he opened up. I placed my lips over his and let it spill into him. He held it there for only a moment before closing his mouth, swallowing, and opening to show me what he did.</p><p>"Do you like how you taste?" He nodded while I stroked his arms again.</p><p>"Probably not as good as you." I couldn't help but smile at his ridiculous response. My hand cupped his face as I brought us together for a deep kiss. His arms pulled me against him, letting me notice that he still had a rock where something else was supposed to be.</p><p>"How rough can I be with you?" I hummed my question against his lips.</p><p>"I'll say when... if I need to." His voice held a challenge I was more than willing to give a try.</p><p>I grabbed Narek's hair tightly and got off of him. My grip not wavering, I pushed him so that he was positioned over my sensitive protrusion. He steadied himself on his forearms before my hands guided him down.</p><p>Gagging did nothing to slow my pace. One hand, the one holding his hair, kept moving him. The other one smacked his face. Vibrations inside his mouth caused me to moan through gritted teeth.</p><p>Both of us had become sweaty and out of breath. I pried his head off of me with a pop. He caught his breath while I pinned him under me. The fingers on my hand slowly traced his clavicle before grabbing his neck and choking him.</p><p>Narek held onto my arm as I pushed into him. A restrained and muffled moan escaped his sweet lips. Feeling him around me made shivers run down my spine. Desperate for more, I began to pound into him. His eyes rolled backwards and I spoke into his ear.</p><p>"You like that?" He nodded vigorously under my grasp. "So naughty. I'll just have to punish you harder." My hips moved faster and with more force.</p><p>"When." His voice was hard to hear, but I stopped in my tracks. My hand released him and he gasped for air for a minute. I watched and rubbed his legs as Narek regained his composure. "God, you're good at this."</p><p>"I try." My shoulders shrugged off the compliment.</p><p>"Okay. Let's go again." He took my hand and placed it over his neck.</p><p>Once I was inside of him again, I set my pace under where it had been. My free hand found his nipple and started to pull and flick it. He looked so weak under me, but I knew he could ruin my life with little more than a word.</p><p>I was starting to get pretty tired when he started convulsing around me. The rest of my energy was used to put my full force into the last few pushes. My hand let go of him and I collapsed on top of him. Both of us rode out the end of our adventure before I pulled us apart to clean up.</p><p>He rested while I instructed the synthesizer to make me a warm towel. Once it was in my hand, I walked over Narek to wipe him down. Then I wiped myself down and picked out pajamas for both of us from my dresser. Instead of just giving them to him, I helped him put them on.</p><p>Fully clothed again, we crawled under the covers. I laid flat on my back, he rested his head on my chest and draped his arm over me. His soft hair felt satisfying as I ran my finger through it. His breathing steadied and we drifted off to sleep in each other's embrace.</p><p>———</p><p>My arms encircled him as my morning alarm went off. He remained asleep and faced so that his back was against my chest. I placed small kisses on the back of his neck and head until he shifted to look at me.</p><p>"Do you have to work today?" He asked groggily and looked into my eyes with a tiny frown.</p><p>"No." A strand of his hair was sticking out so I flattened it.</p><p>"Good." He scooted himself so that we were hugging and wrapped one of his legs around me. "Computer, stop alarm." Nestling in close, he sighed in a satisfied way I wasn't really expecting.</p><p>A realization hit. I had slept with my lab partner's boyfriend.</p><p>"Narek?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What about Soji?" He pulled back slightly at my words. My eyes searched his, but didn't find anything definable.</p><p>"She doesn't have to know." Definitely an order. I nodded and brought him back against me. My hand played with his hair and he almost fell asleep in my arms, again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>